


Faker

by lingdon



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Jake is a liar, M/M, Tom also had learnt to lia, double faker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingdon/pseuds/lingdon
Summary: 真相是假。





	1. Chapter 1

  
_我第一次见到你的时候，你坐在河边的餐桌，当时我的心都快跳出来了。_

“第三次了。”

Tom刚给他做完一个深喉，Jake断定他嘴里还有自己的味道，“别咽下去。什么第三次？”

Tom张开嘴给他看被他藏在嫣红舌头里的白浊，朝他露出狡黠的笑：“我才不会吞。我的意思是：这是你第三次在采访里说这段话。是不是有点假过头？”

Jake盯着他眼眶边和薄薄嘴唇边的那圈泛红，喉结动了动，“……你最好去漱个口，然后我们可以接个吻。”

“当然了。”Tom跑去厕所吐掉了Jake的东西，里里外外地刷了个牙。这是他第一次吃别人的精液，当然在任何方面感觉都说不上好。柠檬的清香冲去了舌苔残留的恶感，Tom刚吐掉第一次水，就被推上了洗漱台，Jake的大掌捏住他的脸颊，舌头钻了进来。

在任何方面Jake Gyllenhaal都谈不上绅士，他是指，退出镁光灯后，从他们关上房门起，Jake让他直接跪在地毯上给他口交。耐是Tom小腿发达，也跪到膝盖发酸，而现在更是臀部不上不下地卡在洗手盆的边缘，Tom一边承受一边迷迷糊糊地想或许明天他的咬肌会酸痛到直接报废，幸好所有的采访已经在今天完成，明天他只需要直接从酒店去机场——这种情况下完全不说话直接戴上口罩也不会引起怀疑，不然他真的很难给他的舌头也编一个gym里争强好胜暗自较劲跟那谁比赛的借口。

“我完全不觉得那有什么不妥。”Jake一边撤出舌头一边说，“故事不是越让人记住才会越真实么？”

那当然不妥。太不妥了。Tom坐在他旁边，面对着镜头和一个素不相识的外国主持人，Jake捂着心口开始用深情表演，他忽然感觉到手足无措。Jake并没有完全撒谎，只是有欺瞒成分，又或者说，有偷梁换柱的成分。他们第一次的见面的确是在那个午餐的餐馆，他的确是坐在那个最靠河边的餐桌，那是餐馆里唯一单独的一桌，本应该非常显眼，但被栏杆和两盆绿植隔开。他“藏”在绿叶后面，Jake起先并没有看到他，而Tom却从他在餐馆门口脱下墨镜起就一直注视着他，看着他在服侍生的带领从绿叶间隙后面绕到他的面前。

心都快跳出来的那个人并不是Jake，其实是他。

Jake把墨镜丢到餐桌上，坐下后，他并没有急于自我介绍，又或者是寒暄，先是细细凝视了他一会。Tom在这短短几分钟里坐如针毡，时间越久，就越想夺路而逃，最后被对方无情戳破真相：“你的脸很红。你很喜欢我？”

Tom没有承认也没有否认。那顿午餐他们并没有聊太多东西，因为很快他们各自的经纪人都到场了，只是后面Tom猛地伸手去抓住那张差点被风吹走的点餐纸时，餐桌上所有人都怔了几秒，而Jake先反应了过来，眼睛里流淌过一些明亮的色彩。

到后来到了片场正式开拍，他们真正开始合作，Tom依旧是持着这种模糊不清的态度。一开始Jake真的以为all fake，毕竟他自己就深有体会，演员在宣传期说的东西怎么能全信呢，更何况对方也就提过那么一两次。而在他们第一场对手戏，Jake，或者说“昆汀”，在那个“Nick Fury”的基地里应着剧本里所写转身，遇上应邀而来的“Peter Parker”，他的脸上，那一瞬间，Jake又听见了那个中午时分在河边的风里，曾经听到过的躯体内的轰动声。

他向来倦于在现实中演戏，而有人却乐此不疲。

小孩怔愣的时间并没有很长，也就比剧本里多了那么反应的几秒，事实上仍处在合理范围，也是他天资聪慧，在这种情况下也能很迅速地捡回来，但他还是吃了第一场戏的第一个NG。是这样的，通常肉身体会的时候我们仍会判断合理，但在通过冰冷的机械后一帧一秒都会无限放大，缺陷就会变得无比明显。第二遍的时候小孩没有分心了，倒是更流畅，但是Jon Watts却觉得缺少了什么。“我需要看见你第一次看见的那种光。”他去跟Tom沟通，又反复给他看他第一次表演时的特写，但再去尝试的时候，还是连接着NG了好几条，即便小孩的表现已经完美无缺，但仍未能重新够到第一次那种感觉。Jon又细细地重复看了好几遍，最后还是叹气决定用回第一条。

Jake伸手阻止了他。“先拍我那场戏。”他们直接换了个场景，Jake跳上酒吧的桌子左手抓着个酒瓶子开始昆汀的演讲。在那五分钟里，没有停顿，没有卡壳，所有台词一字不差，甚至因为没有经过提前试戏，William的演员差点一口气没跟上，后尾又岌岌可危拉了回来，没有毁掉这场直接成为定稿的表演。这场戏Tom没有走开，他就一直站在旁边看，在他们特意制定的灯光下，Jake那双眼睛由黑暗挥来挥去，像是喑哑的铜铃，又像是在玩捉迷藏的狐火。Tom每扫过他的瞳眸，却每次都不敢久看，他明知Jake并不是在看他，但是又觉得他的目光总是落到他身上，他只能双手环抱着胸，揣好他那颗兢兢战战的心脏。

这口气就这样一直顶在了Tom的胸口，Jon喊了卡之后他们也没有停顿，马上换回了第一个基地场景。这次再来，竟是一条就直接过了。

那天他们私底下仍旧什么都没有说，Jake没有出声讲过任何点拨他的话。演完那段后，Jake直接走了，他有个采访，就在下戏的四十分钟后，而后来的两三天他也没有来——Jon把他的戏往后堆了堆，而Jake再见到Tom的时候，察觉到这小子有点晒黑了，并且好像更壮实了一点。

他比拍第一部蜘蛛侠的时候壮实太多了。Jake感觉抱着自己头颅的那只手臂沉甸甸的，架在他的肩膀上。Tom额前的这几绺小卷发已经湿了，杀青后到宣传期的这段时间他的头发剪过一次，精神了一点，后来又很快长长了，每次出席访谈的时候他的造型师总是要拿发胶给他喷上大半个小时。他的眼睛和鼻头从刚才开始就一直红红的，像极了电影里最后差点被他开枪打穿的那个模样，Jon在前段时间已经给他看过完整的电影，小孩的镜头总是可怜得快哭——只是他有这种感觉，当他看见这种隗红在他的眼眉绽放他就一直很想做点什么，而现在他的确可以这样做了——“你在生气。”

当然了。Tom在肚子里想，非得讲这些无谓羞耻的事吗？别人探不清其中真假，而Tom自己怎么又会不清楚？就好像心脏被活活剖开了，Jake在旁边故作滑稽，但Tom知道他并非在真的笑。他当然觉得恼怒了，更可怜的是，Jake在吻他的时候，他下意识缠着对方，迷迷糊糊想再来。

营业期的话都是假的，搭往FFH开启宣传第一站墨西哥的飞机前，他们双方带着经纪人早已经对好了供词。而他想起这些时，总试图让自己清醒。似如那天毫无交流的对手戏，Tom转头望了眼倚靠背椅闭目养神的他，而下了飞机遇到人群，他又笑意吟吟朝他靠近。这些东西连粉丝都骗不了，他还曾经企图妄想过能够蒙蔽自己。

Tom的鼻腔好热，因为Jake在亲吻他的鼻尖：“你是不是很喜欢我？”

是吗？Tom有些迷茫了。他的睫毛湿湿的，挂着水珠，平日蓬松像小刷子，此时几条黏在一起，看起来更可怜楚楚了。模糊中的确有过那样的下午，他雀跃又紧张过，期盼地把心脏完完全全掏出来，后来可怜地被现实打碎了。Jake这样再次问他时，他感觉自己的颈脖被束缚了，而应该失魂落魄的胸膛仅剩茫然。我到底是在画里还是画外呢？他忽然分不清了，如果营业期都在说假话，那么营业期的吻也是虚假的吗？

是的，等夏天过去，这些曾经织下的东西都会破碎了。Jake告诉他，夏天的时候最残忍的是你不能一直望前看，也不能往后看。它被每个一年都封闭起来了，每次回望，都会有下坠的痛苦。

“那么我们就做一次。”

“就一次？”

Tom说是的。两次太多，一次刚好，不想在回忆里过于浓重，也不想太轻描淡写，那么一次就好。想留点什么给当初雀起过的喜悦，虽然早已在墨西哥飞机灌顶破碎，他仍旧含糊不清什么都不愿意去承认，只是不知道Jake在第一场见面就已经将他看穿——Jake直接将他抱起来，Tom很壮，而他更是个big guy，在他的臂弯里他彻底像个小孩。Tom蜷缩着不知道该往哪里摆放才好，他攀着Jake的手臂吱吱唔唔说想用厕所，Jake捞了把他精神至极的器物，揶揄地笑道你并非是。

Tom被他抱了出去，压在床上，在中国北京的最后一个夜晚，他被彻底捣碎。  



	2. Chapter 2

他们用热吻侵占了他从小到大的床，就在Jake握住他的皮带时，Tom忽地抽回了神，抓住他的手：“我父母就在楼下，你确定要在这里？”

十分钟前他刚跟他的父母在楼下的庭院见过面礼貌握了手，十分钟后Jake在他的小领地把人压进衣柜里亲吻，导火线就是Jake说要看他经常在电视访谈上show的那件小时候穿的蜘蛛侠战衣，拨开他的衣柜时发现他有一条印着蛛网头的红色三角内裤，Jake就嘴贱多说了一句下次穿给我看。

“又不是我主动要进你家，我当时都准备走了。”他道。

超英商业片的宣传期很密集，就像一列火车，要一直前行，只有捉到站台才会停靠一会。13个小时的高空飞行落地后，他们在伦敦塔桥附近做完了英国站点的第一个宣传，Jake回到停车地点，路过Tom的保姆车时，碰见他正好背了个包从车上下来。

Jake真的是随口问了一句：“去哪？”

“我求来了半天假，要不要一起？”

“好啊。”Jake不假思索，连地点都没问，就跟他上了旁边一辆银色奥迪。

银色奥迪在A3204国道行了差不多四十分钟，拐进泰晤士河畔金斯顿，最后驶进一家庭院，Jake下车时有些哑然失笑：“你带我来你家？”

Tom关上车门：“不是你要跟着来？”

Holland家院子里的草坪修得十分整齐，这天阳光极好，草坪亮得发光，Jake盯了那草坪半会儿，收了收鞋，挪开了边缘。忽然一只比特犬撞了开门，扑到了Tom的脚边，绕了两圈，冲着他吠。Tom将它抱起，直起身发现Jake比原先站位往后退了两步。

Tom了然，微笑道：“美国不准养比特犬，但不用怕，Tessa不凶人。”

Jake其实也没有多怕，他走回到Tom身边，伸手挠了两下Tessa的头，Tessa很乖地眯了眯眼，然后从Tom的怀里挣开跳到地上，Tom蹲下来拍了两下它：“走吧，Tessa，自己去玩吧。”

Tom准备进门，回头发现Jake不动。Jake对他摇了摇头：“我不进去了。”

Tom当下停了脚步，眼神莫测盯了他半分钟。伦敦的天气真的很怪，今天是一年都难得一遇的大晴天，云高稀薄，此时投进他家院子里的太阳光，跟3个小时前13.4英里伦敦塔桥一样让人睁不开眼。Tom分明感觉自己眼眶边缘被晒得很烫，却又觉得浑身冰冷。

他道：“随便你。”

末了，他又觉得语气有点僵硬，过了几秒钟，又开口补充：“…自混沌漫步补拍差不多半年没回过家，这次宣发在伦敦，离家里比较近，就想回来看看。”

Jake点了点头，没发表意见。Tom喉咙一哽，又道：“我就坐一会，五点就回去。如果你真的不来，可以到旁边逛逛，隔壁街区有个蛮大的广场……”

这时旁边仓库走出来一个抬着木板的人，Dom先是看到院里站了两个人，怔了怔，定眼一看原来是自己儿子，连忙回头喊屋里的人。

听见声响的Nikki从二楼跑下来，先是抱了一下Tom，随之认出了后面站在的Jake。她先是用眼神询问了一下Tom，Tom就简单介绍了一下双方，待握过手后，他又像是随意道：“…Jake说他没有来过kingston，我说我要回家，他就跟着顺路过来看看。”

Jake：“……”

此时Tom躺在他身下，依旧是红红的，眼睛，嘴唇边，脖子，到处都是。他想缩得小小的，把自己藏在枕衿里，但依然梗着脖子。Dom和Nikki热情邀他进门，他妈妈还进了厨房给他烤小饼干，Jake没有借口再走，是他骗的又怎样，他骗了他这么多次，就不能让他也上一次他的当吗？

Jake把手摊进他的裤子里了，他的内裤早就被浸透了，Jake摸到了一手黏腻的水。今天的太阳实在是太好了，爸爸在院子里钉围栏，前天Paddy捡了一只小麻雀回家，正在和Sam一起给它建窝。你们家里人都很擅长木工，Jake一边帮他动，一边意味深长跟他说，后面就是你跟你兄弟总是一起玩的地方？有一个篮球架，还有一床很大的软垫。ins上那些后空翻视频都是在这里拍的吧？我看过很多个，那张“床”弹性还不错。

Tom的房间比较特别，占了二楼的一个角落，正对着房门是一扇落地窗，装潢时Nikki喜欢光线更强，于是在Tom挨着墙的床边又开了一扇。往日Tom没有拉窗帘的习惯（大白天拉窗帘也过于奇怪），窗帘只占了落地窗的四分之一边缘，如果底下的人有心抬头观望，定能立马发现什么。

Tom发抖地闭上眼，他跟外头的太阳一样滚烫。Tessa脖子上挂了一个小铃铛，当时家里人还夸过铃铛音质清亮，Tom清晰地听见它从后院叮铃铃地跑到前院，可能看着爸爸和弟弟们在忙碌觉得欢喜，嗅了嗅他们的裤脚，又开始欢快地叫唤。他对自己被子和枕头的味道很熟悉，睡在家里的时候总会觉得很安稳，自从17年hc上映，他的名字真正被世界熟知，压力的逼迫导致他逐渐无法良好睡眠，他总会想念他床上的味道。而现在他正在做什么呢？他正在破坏这股熟悉安稳的味道。

他想起来，他以前也是这样做过的。在他十四岁，最讨厌且不愿意提起的高中年代，同学们笑他娘娘腔，那个幽静的夜晚他第一次接触到自己滚烫的欲望。九年前还没有流行智能手机，他偷偷在街角捡了印有暴露女郎的传单，藏在书本里，回家时候战战兢兢生怕母亲检查他作业。那晚他借口很晚就睡了，缩在被子里第一次偷偷摸摸学会摸自己。他连裤子都不敢脱，就把手伸进裤子里揉，那张传单就放在枕头上，看了几眼又觉得异常滚烫，连忙塞到枕头下。于是十四岁的他闭着眼想想那个传单暴露的女郎，有一会飘到那些笑他娘娘腔的同学，又想起Billy Elliot拥有洁白和笔直双腿的女搭档，没过多久便小小哼一声，被褥熟悉的味道被腥膻污染。

你的爸爸、妈妈、弟弟、朋友们都在楼下，Jake再次提醒他，你最好别出声了，你家是木质房子，看起来隔音就不好。你想想你为什么要说谎呢，一天前那晚还不够让你痛吗？13个小时的飞机航行你根本就没怎么睡。听了他的话的Tom发冷似的狂抖，耳朵和下腹烧得同样滚烫。他像小狗似的呜呜了两声，没忍住又让眼泪从眼角掉到枕头上，Jake一怔，看他到处都红，又想起大荧幕上那幅泪眼汪汪的心碎，那些重话咽回肚子里。

Tom快到的时候总是喜欢蜷脚，Jake开始吻他，他又想喘气又想啜泣，手不知道是抓床单还是攀着Jake的小臂才好。在晕乎和滚烫中Tom又听见了Tessa清亮的铃铛声，小碎步从楼下顺着楼梯一路往二楼来，它的前脚在房门趴了好几下，Tom的喘气烫得与发热无二，忽然房门被敲响两声，Tom一个激灵，好友Harrison在门外响起：“Tom？妈妈喊你们下去吃小饼干。”

Tom胸膛急速地起伏，枕衿熟悉的味道不再复往。

Jake拿过那条印着蛛网头的红色三角内裤慢条斯理擦去作案罪迹，声音平淡：“好，我们等下下去。”

Harrison似乎起疑了什么，他没有立马离去，脚步声在门外踌躇了差不多十几秒钟。他们并没有锁门，只要他拧开门把闯进来，就能看见Tom半身赤裸，衣冠不雅，双颊潮红，眼目失神。不过最后他还是没有进来：“那我先下去。”

Jake和Tom离开Kingston的时间比Tom原先说的要晚了一些，因为他的Sam和Harrison临时起意说一起要到他们榻下的酒店玩，往日这些事情也发生过好几回，Tom没法拒绝他们，便给了他们一些时间让他们收拾。Tom忽然想把Tessa也一起带上，于是跑去给Tessa收些狗粮。Jake一个人站在车库等时，妈妈Nikki走了过来。他们先是随意聊了几句，都是关于工作的话题，跟Tom有关，也有他有关。Nikki看着Tom跑去用狗绳追着栓Tessa，忽地道：“你知道吗，你是他第一个带回来的朋友。”

Nikki所说的朋友当然是指圈内的朋友，并非往常平日好友。Jake一怔，道：“是吗？”

Nikki笑了笑，也没再说什么了，伸手抚了抚他宽厚的脊背，便走开了。回程是Harrison开的车，因为Tom说自己刚刚追Tessa拐到了脚，而Jake知道其实他是脚软到现在还没有好。Harrison开了导航，遇到岔口断断续续传来播报声音，回程还没过半，Tom一头歪倒在Jake身上睡着了。Jake偏头看了他两眼，伸手把他怀里的Tessa抱到自己腿上。

本来专注驾驶的Harrison无意中扫过后视镜，目光忽地不动了，视线落在Tom微红的颈根。

第二天的宣传采访Tom穿了一件黄色的高领毛衣，幸好这天天气降温了，大家都穿上外套，这样的搭配还不算太突兀。Jake背靠在椅子上望了他鲜艳的高领毛衣两眼，开始对着镜头睁眼说瞎话夸他喜欢他今天穿的这件毛衣。


End file.
